1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical device carrier contact assemblies and, more particularly, to electrical device carrier contact assemblies for fuses for printed circuit boards (PCB) and a PCB assembly configured so as to reduce installation costs of the electrical device carrier contact assemblies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Prior art fuses for printed circuit boards are configured of wire lead type fuses with mini spring sockets soldered to the PCB. These fuses must be prepared by means of clipping the leads to the proper length, and bending wires to align with the PCB mini spring socket holes. The leads must then be manually guided into the PCB mini spring sockets that lie in between tightly positioned connectors.
A need exists to eliminate the preparation steps involving the wire leads, the soldering of the mini spring sockets to the PCB, and to facilitate the assembly and mounting of a fuse to the PCB, and to provide a smaller fuse assembly for mounting on a crowded PCB.